The Only Gift
by FuuMegami
Summary: It's been 4 years since Fuu was last in Cephiro, she's moved on with her life... or has she?
1. Default Chapter

The Only Gift 

The Only Gift  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Written by: FuuMegami   
  
Fuu sat in her room brushing her hair while humming softly. She loved this time of year, the time of year just before Christmas. It was cold and the air smelled of the promise of snow.   
  
She pulled a dark green sweater over her white tank top. She then opened her wallet that lay on the vanity where she sat. She counted her dollar bills to make sure she had enough for the shopping trip she was about to take. Once she knew she had enough money she put the wallet in her messenger bag and slug that over her shoulder.  
  
As she swung her bag she knocked over a framed photo of her boyfriend Sam. The glass had cracked but hadn't shattered, so she set the photo back on the vanity. She'd have to add a new frame to her list of things to buy.  
  
Just then the door bell rang, Fuu then hurried down the hall and down the stairs. Her sister had beat her to the door and had already let Umi and Hikaru into the house by the time Fuu reached the bottom of the stair case.  
"Hikaru-san, Umi-san," Fuu said with a smile.  
  
"I still can't believe that after knowing us for FOUR years you still always use such a formal greeting." Umi said as she laughed.  
  
"Do you also call Sam, Sam-san?" Hikaru asked with a playful grin.  
  
"Only when they're role playing," Umi said before Fuu could answer herself.  
  
"No, and a very big no. I do not call Sam, Sam-san, just plain Sam. Not that it's really your business." Fuu replied as she poked Hikaru in the ribs.  
  
"Well we should get to the mall before it closes," Umi said as she tapped her watch.  
  
Fuu rolled her eyes, "you always get down to the point don't you?"  
  
Umi grinned and opened the door, "to the mall!"  
  
Hikaru happily bounded a head and snatched Umi's keys from her hands as she went.  
  
"Hey!" Umi shouted.  
  
Fuu rolled her eyes as Umi chased Hikaru down the drive way and to the gate. She fallowed the two without running since she knew an argument was ahead.  
  
"YOU are NOT driving MY new Jag, I'm telling you that right now straight and up." Umi said as she pointed a finger at Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru pouted and handed Umi back the keys to her dark blue Jaguar. "You drive then missy," Hikaru replied.  
  
Umi gladly took the keys back and then said, "you can ride shot gun."  
Hikaru's face lit up, "yay!"  
  
Umi got in and unlocked the doors. Hikaru climbed in and was beaming, "This car is sooooo cool!"  
  
Fuu climbed in back didn't say a word. She was still busy thinking about what she wanted to buy everyone for Christmas, so many choices, but she had to pick the one that was just right.  
  
Umi turned on the radio and searched for a good station that was playing Christmas music. Once she found one she pulled out of the drive way and headed for the mall.  
  
Fuu watched as everything outside the car appeared blurred, melted together. Bare trees melded with street lamps while people appeared to be a part of the buildings. As the scenery blurred she began to think as she usually did when she wasn't the driver.   
  
Her mind drifted to Cephiro, a land without snow. And she wondered what the people of Cephiro would think of snow, she could see Mokona making Mokona angels in the fresh snow. She wondered what Caldina would do if she had to wear something more then what looked to be her underwear.  
  
And then she thought of Ferio. "Ferio..." She whispered involuntarily.  
  
Hikaru turned around and looked at Fuu, she seemed startled. "You haven't mentioned Ferio since we left Cephiro four years ago."  
  
Umi stopped at a red light and turned to look at Fuu. "Yeah, I thought you said that you had put it all behind you, since you know, we can't really go back and they can't come here."  
  
Fuu nodded. "I know... I was just thinking about snow in Cephiro and..."  
  
"Ferio came to mind huh?" Umi said.  
  
Fuu nodded and blushed. "I really haven't thought about him in at least three years."  
  
Umi was about to comment when someone behind her honked their horn. She decided to turn her attention to the road once more.  
  
Fuu dropped the thought and turned back to the shopping matters. And due to her silence, Umi and Hikaru decided not the dwell on it all.  
  
Once at the mall Hikaru was reverted to her childish self, ooing and ahhing at the well decorated mall.   
  
"I love the Christmas tree, every year they have all those neat decorations, I wish I had a tree like that!" She said as she hugged herself.  
  
"Uh huh..." Umi trailed off as she looked around for the first store to hit.  
  
Umi had this almost army mission type shopping plan. First she scopes out the stores and visually maps the places, and then she hits them one by one getting in and out quickly. Fuu preferred to browse and look a bit before buying what she came for. Hikaru liked to pretty much touch everything in the store and then maybe buy something.  
  
"Remember, after the fist hour we split up to buy gifts for each other," Umi reminded both girls.  
  
Hikaru nodded. "And if we run out of money we need to head straight for the ATM no questions asked."  
  
Fuu grinned and said, "and if one of us dies, the others will carry on the mission."  
  
Umi stuck out her tongue and headed for the nearest Bath & Body store. "Need some violet scented body lotion and soaps kit for my mother, and a really big bottle of peppermint body lotion for my grandma."  
  
Hikaru nodded, "your grandma showed me her dry spots."  
  
Umi made a face, "when grandma offers to show you anything besides her tea pot collection, tell her you have to go. I'm telling you this for your own good."  
  
Hikaru blinked, "alright fine. After this store we need to go to a hat shop, my grandma shaved her head."  
  
Umi stopped dead in her tracks, "what?"  
  
"She shaved her head." Fuu repeated.  
  
Umi sighed, "well let's hope it all grows back, unlike her eye brows."  
  
"She draws them on now," Hikaru replied.  
  
Umi didn't say a word and returned to looking for the things she had on her list.  
  
Fuu walked through the scented candles hoping to find something for her mother. She found a peach scented candle that was in a frosted glass jar. Next to it was an ever green scented candle, a scent that reminded her of Ferio. He had always smelled like a forest or rustic scent. She found herself reaching for the candle, but she stopped herself. She didn't need anything that reminded herself of Ferio.   
  
Hikaru bounded over carrying six bottles of anti-bacterial soap, all different colors. "Look at these pretty colors!"  
  
Fuu nodded, "yes, but Hikaru-san, they're kitchen soap, don't you think it would be nicer to buy them something... More thoughtful?" Fuu said as nicely as she could.  
  
Hikaru looked down at the soaps in her hands and sighed.  
  
"Well, you could also buy them some hand lotion. They have little bottles over there." Fuu said as she pointed.  
  
Hikaru grinned and hurried off.  
  
  
The next store they hit was a hat store where Hikaru found the perfect baseball cap for her grandmother. Neither Umi nor Fuu felt like arguing with her over it, and figured that her grandma would prefer the base ball cap anyway.  
  
After that they went to the book store. Fuu loved the book store. Umi headed straight for the romance novels while Hikaru looked through the comic books. Fuu found herself looking through a computer book section. Next to a book on dBASE was a miss placed book, one that belonged in the fantasy section. She pulled the book off the shelf, it had a beautiful castle in the picture.   
  
She returned the book to the fantasy section, though she couldn't find which shelf it went on. She had a hard time finding anything in the store that she thought anyone but herself would enjoy.   
  
  
After the book store the girls headed upstairs where they knew the music store was. On the way to the music store Umi grabbed Fuu sleeve.  
"Fuu, is that Sam?" She squealed.  
  
Fuu looked up to see Sam, his blonde hair gelled back, he was in a jewelry store, looking at a diamond ring. "Yes... That is Sam."  
  
Umi poked Fuu, "you think that's going to be your Christmas present? An engagement ring?"  
  
"I hope not." Fuu replied. "I mean... I don't know."  
  
Umi's eyes grew even wider, "you hope not?"  
  
"Well... You know Umi-san... We're still young..." Fuu said as she looked down.  
  
"But he's perfect." Hikaru pointed out.  
  
And she was right, he was on the foot ball team, a star player, his hair was always gelled back and he wore nice clothes. His family had money, and he was polite. He enjoyed social parties a lot more than high school parties. Her parents loved him, he always came over for dinner on Saturdays. Bottom line... He was safe.  
  
"If he asks, will you say yes?" Umi asked.  
  
"Of course." Fuu replied.  
  
"I hope he does! It would be so cool!" Hikaru said loudly.  
  
Umi shushed Hikaru and the three of them hurried to the music store. Fuu quickly wondered off and browsed the CD's. She noticed a Christmas CD that caught her eye, tracks done by Dido, Brittany Spears, *NSYNC, Steps, and other artists. She put on a pair of head phones and searched the track listing. Then she selected a song by Dido, a sweet and slightly sad song about a man promising to return for a girl on Christmas day. She closed her eyes and listened sucked in by the sad sound to the song.  
  
As she listened she felt someone's hand touch hers, both of her hands covered by someone else's hands. Someone kissed her cheek softly. She thought it was Sam and so she opened her eyes, but instead of seeing Sam, she saw no one.  
  
"Fuu!" Hikaru called in an alarmed voice. "Fuu!!"   
  
Fuu tore the head phones from her head and set them down, an almost chilling feeling crept over her.  
  
Hikaru ran over to Fuu her eyes wide and her mouth open. "I think I just saw Ferio!"  



	2. Two

The Only Gift  
  
By: FuuMegami   
  
Email:FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth or any of it's characters, I'm just a big fan. XD  
  
Thanks: Thanks to XIXHikaruXIX for beta reading and suggesting changes! ::huggles::  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Wwwhat?" Fuu stammered.  
  
"I think I saw Ferio!" Hikaru repeated as she almost flung her bags into the air.  
  
"That.... That is impossible. It can't happen." Fuu said, but she still looked confused and perhaps hopeful.  
  
"I could have sworn it was him." Hikaru said as she readjusted the bags in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, but how?" Fuu wondered out loud.  
  
Hikaru shrugged. "Hey, what did you wish for when you wished on your birthday candles?"  
  
Fuu laughed, "it wasn't Ferio that's for sure."  
Hikaru tilted her head, "hmm..."  
  
"Well never mind I'm just going to go buy a CD and then we can move on." Fuu said as she turned to leave.  
  
"What if it is Ferio?" Hikaru asked suddenly.   
  
Fuu didn't reply, at least not out loud. her mind was racing. There was no way that Ferio could be on earth... And it was horrible of Hikaru to even mention it... It just got her hopeful...   
  
She shook it off. No sense worrying about any of it, because it was probably just someone who looked like Ferio. After all, it had been four years since they last visited Cephiro and saw him.   
  
"Hmm next she'll tell me she saw Mokona in the pet shop." Fuu mumbled as she picked up the CD she wanted.  
  
She went up to the register and handed the CD to the cashier who scanned it and told her the total. As she pulled her wallet out she glanced out of the store and caught a glimpse of someone who looked like Ferio. But as soon as she looked again he was gone.  
  
"$18.99," the cashier repeated, thinking that Fuu hadn't heard her the first time.  
  
"Oh right yes..." Fuu said as she dropped a twenty on the counter and looked again.  
  
Still no Ferio, so she took her CD and joined Umi and Hikaru outside the store.  
  
"I swear he's in the mall some where," Hikaru said as she climbed on top of a bench and stood on her tip toes.  
  
"Who?" Fuu asked trying to sound innocent, but sounding much more nervous.  
  
"Ferio, stupid," Hikaru replied as she looked around.  
  
Fuu looked down at the ground, "I think we should think about going home. It's Saturday and Sam is coming to dinner."  
  
"Oh yeah," Hikaru replied without looking at her.  
  
She jumped down and grabbed her bags. "I still say he's here, you'll see."  
  
Fuu shook her head and began walking.  
  
"Uh... Fuu..." Umi said.  
  
Fuu turned around, "no, I don't care and I don't believe he's here." Fuu said without letting Umi finish.  
  
"Well I'm glad we got that out in the open but what I was going to say was, you're going the wrong way." Umi replied as she used her head to monition to the other end of the building.  
  
Fuu blushed, "oh... I'm sorry."  
  
"Forget it," Umi replied. "Just like you forgot Ferio."  
  
Fuu suddenly felt cold, and very guilty. She turned and headed for the correct exit, thinking the whole way.  
  
I had to forget... There was no point in trying to maintain a memory or relationship with someone you could never be with. We're so far apart, how could anyone think we're meant to be?  
  
"Fuu, that's not my car," Umi said as she tapped Fuu on the shoulder.  
  
Fuu stood in front of a while pickup truck, "yeah... I was just catching my breathe."  
  
Hikaru laughed.  
  
On the ride home Fuu couldn't help but think of Ferio. Flash back after flash back bombarded her already over filled mind.  
  
"Can you at least give me a *tiny* hint?" Hikaru said with pleading puppy eyes while she turned herself around as much as possible in the passenger seat.  
  
Fuu blinked a few times.  
  
"Fuu, what's on your mind?" Umi said softly.  
  
"Nothing at all. I just... I'm thinking about Sam." Fuu lied.  
  
"C'mon Fuu-ster, we all know you couldn't lie to save her life. So spit it out." Hikaru said with a grin.  
  
"I'm not lying." Fuu said snappishly.  
  
"Don't get all bitchy," Umi said, angry with Fuu talking like that to Hikaru. "Anyway, that's my job," Umi added a little less harshly.  
  
Hikaru giggled and decided to leave Fuu alone with her thoughts. Fuu tried to advert her thoughts to the fact that Sam was looking at rings. She concentrated on how much she loved him. She drifted to a day dream of Sam proposing to her.  
  
Soon Umi was pulling up at Fuu's gate. "I'll drop you off here since your drive way is full." Umi said.  
  
Fuu nodded, "thanks for the great afternoon girls."  
  
"Yup see ya," Hikaru said with a smile.  
  
Fuu gathered her bags and got out of the car. She slammed the door closed and then went up her drive way. Her bags felt almost as heavy as her heart. She felt just awful about thinking of Ferio when was.. She was in love with Sam.  
  
Fuu went in the house to find Sam and Kuu on the sofa talking. A blazing fire int he fire place warmed the room.  
  
"Fuu-chan!" Sam said with a smile. "How's my number one babe?"  
  
Fuu set her packages down next to the sofa and then sat down next to him. "Fine thank you, but did I not ask you not to call me babe?"  
  
Sam nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry."  
  
Fuu kissed him on the cheek. "All is forgiven."  
"Dinner's ready!" Fuu's mom called.  
  
After dinner Fuu and Sam returned to the living room and it's warm fire.  
  
  
"You're so pretty, even prettier than the team's cheer leaders." Sam said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Fuu said with a giggle.  
  
Mean while Ferio walked up Fuu's walk way. He wore a black leather jacket, a black tee shirt, and blue jeans. A dark green duffle bag was slug over his shoulder.  
  
He paused as he caught a glimpse of Fuu in the window. He stopped his body tingling with excitement. It had only been two hours since he had last seen her, but he was *so* close to telling her the good news.   
  
But as he watched he realized there was something different about her. In a way it wasn't different, it was a look he knew very well. His breath caught in his chest.  
  
"I see it in your eyes, you're in love." Ferio whispered, his breathe puff's of white. "I know it's not with me..."  
  
A light snow began falling but Ferio didn't notice. What he noticed more was how bits of his heart was falling. The cold his body felt was nothing compared to the cold he felt inside, nothing.  
  
Just then Fuu happened to look out the window. Her eyes locked with Ferio's pain filled eyes, though Fuu didn't notice the pain. Ferio quickly lowered his eyes.  
  
Fuu jumped up starling Sam. She ran to the door and grabbed her coat and then ran outside.  
  
"Ferio!" She cried as she ran up to him and rapped her arms around him.   
  
He numbly reached up and put a hand on her back.  
  
"Fuu-chan, who is he?" Sam asked as he came out.  
  
Fuu grinned, "an old friend I met on a trip to Tokyo tower."  
  
"I um... My apartment..." Ferio said as she tried to keep his teeth from chattering.  
  
"Oh! you must be freezing!" Fuu exclaimed.  
  
Ferio nodded slowly while Fuu grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Same gave Fuu a funny look. He ran his finger over a ring case in his jacket pocket.  
  
"I'm, well I'm amazed that you're here. I never thought I'd see you again." Fuu said as she grinned widely.  
  
"Obviously," Ferio said harshly.  
  
Fuu looked down at the floor and blushed. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Yeah, what about your apartment?" Sam said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"My apartment... Oh yeah the building was on fire and we were evacuated. So I ended up getting on a plane and coming here." Ferio explained.  
  
"Why here though? Why not with friends or family?" Same questioned.  
  
"My friends live in another... country. And my parents are dead. And my older sister... She's gone too." Ferio replied as he tried hard not to let his voice waver.  
  
Fuu looked down at her feet, she still after all those years felt the most guilty about killing Emeraude.  
  
"Um Kuu why don't you show Ferio to the living room where he can warm up," Fuu suggested as she quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
Kuu nodded.  
  
"Fuu-chan, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" Sam said through gritted teeth.  
  
Fuu nodded and the two went into the kitchen.   
  
"Why did you let him stay here?" Sam snapped as soon as the door swung closed.  
  
"Because he has no where else to go. I am only being polite." Fuu replied.  
  
Sam sighed and kissed Fuu on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at the cafe, ok?"  
  
Fuu nodded and he left through the kitchen door. Fuu sighed and then went back out into the main hall. She could see into the living room, where Ferio's bag sat next to the cream colored sofa. His shoes sat on the dark hard wood flooring next to the blazing fire. The fire gave the room, and Ferio's hair an orange tint, though the room was usually a gold color.  
  
As Fuu looked from one end of the sofa to the other, she realized that Kuu had left the room. Fuu also realized that Ferio didn't seem to have his usual spirit about him.   
  
She walked into the room and stood next to the sofa. "Hello," she said very softly.  
  
Ferio looked up, but for once, didn't smile. It chilled Fuu slightly, and also worried her. She sat down next to him.  
  
"So, why are you really here?" Fuu asked.  
  
Ferio looked at her, he knew he was being rude, he hadn't said a word really. He was just in shock. It wasn't the reunion he had imagined thousands of times in his mind. She was almost a different person. He had always imagined that she would jump into his arms and tell him how much she missed him and loved him. And then they would kiss, and he would vow to never leave her ever. But it wasn't so...  
  
"I studied your planet after you left. I learned what you wear, how you act, where you live, how you live. Your customs, your schooling. Everything. And then when I was ready, I used a spell that Clef warned against using." Ferio began as guilt began to creep over him.  
  
"Why? Why did he not want you to use it?" Fuu asked sounding worried but also curious.  
  
"Because once I used it to send myself here, I can never go back." Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu wrinkled her brow. "But Ferio, why, why would you do that?"  
  
"Simple. It's very simple, especially for someone of your intelligence. Fuu, I came her because of you."  



	3. three

The Only Gift  
Written by: FuuMegami  
Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, all characters belong to CLAMP.  
  
Chapter Three   
  
  
  
"You aren't serious," Fuu said softly. "Right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I gave everything up to be with you. I gave my kingdom to Clef, who will appoint a new prince. I did it all for you." Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu reached out to take his hand, but he pulled back.  
  
"Ferio, I'm sorry but-" Fuu began as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Shush. Don't speak, maybe I won't remember the words I have not heard." Ferio said as he pressed a finger to Fuu's soft lips.  
  
Fuu took Ferio's finger from her lips. "Ferio, I gave up on you four years ago. I couldn't live in a dream. In a hope that I'd see you someday."  
  
"I never gave up on you. The fire inside me never died." Ferio replied as he put his hand over his heart.  
  
"But I'm in love with Sam now." Fuu replied softly. "I would break his heart if I left him for you."  
  
"But you will break my heart a thousand times over every time you look at me. Every time I think of what I gave up for you." Ferio replied harshly.  
  
"It's not my fault you lived in a silly fantasy that we would meet again. It's not my fault, all you had to do was forget about me." Fuu said angrily.  
  
"How could I? How could I ever forget you?" Ferio replied as he put a hand on the side of her face. "There wasn't a single thing about you that I ever forgot. Fuu I felt like I died inside when you left." Tears filled his eyes. "But it was like dieing a million times over when I saw in your eyes that you were in love, and that it wasn't with me."  
  
"I never meant to hurt you," Fuu said as she placed her hand over his.  
  
"But you don't love me." Ferio said as he face hardened.   
  
"I can't hurt Sam too." Fuu replied.  
  
"I understand." Ferio replied numbly.   
  
"Can we talk about you?" Fuu asked.  
  
Ferio nodded slowly.  
  
"How about I make some hot chocolate and we can sit by the fire?" Fuu suggested.  
  
Ferio nodded, "sounds good."  
  
Fuu smiled faintly, she turned to leave, and caught herself looking back at him. She finally got up enough sense to leave the room and go into the kitchen.  
  
Ferio flopped back on to the couch as soon as she was gone. He let out a heavy and troubled sigh.  
  
"I feel so stupid," Ferio mumbled as he pushed his hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back once more, like a green screen.  
  
He had done the one thing he had never wanted to do; cause Fuu any pain. He silently scolded himself for not thinking about Fuu's feelings. He then began to wish he had never come to earth.  
  
  
Fuu stood at the kitchen counter filling a pot with milk. She couldn't believe how thoughtless she was. How heartless and harsh she had seemed. She scolded herself for not thinking about Ferio's feelings. She could see his heart breaking as she told him that she couldn't live a dream.  
  
"To see his eyes filled with a mixture of tears and hurt... I'll never be able to forgive myself."  
  
She shook her head in disgust of herself. Then she realized that the milk was pouring over the rim of the pot, onto the counter and then to the floor. Fuu bit down on her lip and put down the plastic milk jug. She put the pot on the stove and then began cleaning up the spilled milk.   
  
And all the while she thought about Ferio. And she began to wish she had told Ferio how hard it was to decide to move on. She also wished she had told him that for the first two years she had hopped he would find a way to get to her.  
  
And she was heart broken over leaving Cephiro. She cried a thousand times, only to cry until there were no more tears, and so she had to cry inside.  
  
Fuu then looked up and took the pot off the stove. She poured the milk into two mint green mugs, and then she added the chocolate. She took both mugs into the living room where Ferio sat on the couch, deep in thought. She felt like she had no right to disturb him, that she had thrown that right away. It wasn't until he turned around that she even dared to say anything.  
  
"The hot chocolate is ready," Fuu mumbled.  
  
Ferio smiled and patted the seat, "sit down then." Then he added, "I won't bite."  
  
Fuu laughed and handed Ferio a mug. She sat down and took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
"While I was in Cephiro, after you had left, I really began to wish I had a picture of you." Ferio said softly. "But I also set a side a time to because I always had that mental picture, and with the one in my heart, it was almost like you were there with me."  
  
"I wish I'd had a picture of you too. And you know, none of it was easy for me either." Fuu said softly.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't easy. And yet you managed." Ferio said without looking at her.  
  
Fuu sighed. "What can I do to make you forgive me?"  
  
"Just don't push me away any more than you already have. I won't stay for long. Two days tops while I look for a place. But tonight, can we just talk?" Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu nodded. "Sure. Sounds good."  
  
Ferio put his empty mug on the coffee table. Then he put his arms behind his head.  
  
"I guess I'll go first." Ferio said.  
  
Fuu put her mug down and focused her attention on Ferio.  
  
"Caldina and Lafarga have a daughter named Skyla. Ascot's got his own monster training program, he enjoy's teaching kids how to handle them. Presea and Clef spend *a lot* of time together, alone, in his study. We all know what's going on, but no one will say anything."  
  
Fuu laughed and Ferio smiled. her *loved* Fuu's laughter.  
  
"Aska and Sanyun are engaged, they'll be married in the spring."  
  
"Oh?! I wish I could be there!" Fuu said, full of excitement.  
  
"So, what's been up with you?" Ferio asked, wishing he could know every detail of her life, but he would have to settle.  
  
"I graduated jr. high, went on to a fancy high school where I'm the top student. I'll graduate this year from high school. Two years ago I met Sam... He's a nice guy. Very protective."  
  
Ferio made a snorting noise. Fuu stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Umi Hikaru and I have been best friends all this time. Cephiro created a very strong bond between us."   
  
"Cephiro is a wonderful place. And the three of you made it even more wonderful. You and all of Cephiro share a bond." Ferio said.  
  
Fuu nodded. "Very true."  
  
"Is there a bong between you and I?" Ferio asked hopefully.  
  
Fuu blinked, "Yes. There is, you were my first love."  
  
Ferio wanted to kiss her, it seemed like a good time. The perfect time, but he stopped himself.  
  
"I used to imaging going back. Maybe you'd ask me to stay, and marry you. We'd have kids." Tears filled her eyes. "Impossible stuff."  
  
Ferio shook his head. "It wasn't impossible. You just didn't believe... I was dreaming about the same things you know."  
  
Fuu suddenly burst into tears and collapsed into his chest. "I waited... But I gave up too soon. I'm sorry!" Fuu sobbed into his chest.  
  
He stroked her head. "It's ok. Just forget about it."   
  
She sobbed while Ferio stroked her head. When her sobs finally subsided she, she remained in his arms. And soon after her breathing deepened and she fell asleep in his arms. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. An hour later Kuu found the two snuggled up together asleep. She carefully put a green and white quilt on the two then she turned out the light.  
  
"Whoever you are Ferio, you obviously love her. Sleep well you two." Kuu whispered.  
  
  
At one point in the night Fuu woke up, or at least half way, she looked up at Ferio and smiled. He looked so comfy and happy.  
  
"What a wonderful dream," Fuu mumbled before snuggling into his chest.  
  
She then went back to sleep. She felt very warm and amazingly calm. Ferio put his arm around Fuu, snuggling her like a kitten.  
  
  
When Fuu finally woke up, it was a cloudy morning. Ferio was sleeping happily. He looked so at peace, unlike when he had first stepped into her house. She could kick herself for not only falling asleep in his arms, but for enjoying still being in his arms.  
  
His eyes opened slowly, like a sun rise. Revealing the breath taking glowing gold of his eyes.  
  
"Mornin'," Ferio said sleepily.  
  
Fuu reached up and stoked his face. He was so beautiful and so warm. But she already had a boyfriend...  
  
"I need to get up," Fuu said softly.  
  
She took her hand back and continued to look into his eyes.  
  
"Then why aren't you leaving?" Ferio asked with a leer.  
  
Fuu giggled and got up. She left Ferio to sigh alone on the couch.  
  
"I should've kissed her," Ferio said to himself.


	4. four

The Only Gift  
  
Written by: FuuMegami   
Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth or any of it's characters :)   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ferio waited out in the hall while Fuu showered. He was busy looking at all the photos on the walls. Family portraits from over the years.  
  
'It must've been nice to grow up in a family. To have a family photo taken every year, just as picture perfect as their lives. A picture perfect boyfriend.' Ferio thought to himself.   
  
"Sam is butt ugly though," Ferio mumbled as he took a framed photo of Fuu and Sam off the wall.  
  
He stuffed the framed picture in the hall closet under a stack of towels.   
  
"That's better," Ferio said with a grin.  
  
"What's better?" Fuu said as she came out of the bath room.  
"Uh, I burped. I feel much better now."  
  
Fuu made a face, "only a guy could say that and have it considered ok."  
  
Ferio nodded. "Well that's me. A guy. A rugged less cool guy."  
  
Fuu smiled, "You do not need to be quit so hard on yourself." Fuu said. "I'll get you a towel."  
  
She walked past him he could smell the shampoo from her still wet hair. She went into the hall closet and lifted up a towel, and found the photo of her and Sam. She blinked and then turned around.  
  
"I wonder how this got in here." She said as she held up the framed picture.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Ferio replied as he snatched the towel from Fuu and then locked himself in the bathroom.  
  
Fuu caught herself thinking about Ferio showering as she hung the frame back on the wall. The even more surprising thing was she had never thought about Sam showering... Not that he stunk. Just that she never thought about him as anything more than the guy she went out with. Ferio, he had this thing, that made her want to dream about him all the time.  
  
She shook thoughts of Ferio out of her mind while she blow dried her hair in her room. She had to hurry, Sam was waiting for her at the cafe. Once she was done she grabbed her purse and cell phone and went out the door. Ferio could take care of himself.  
  
When Ferio was done in the shower and fully dressed he went down stairs only to find everyone else had gone out. He helped himself to stuff in the fridge vowing to leave money behind to repay the Hououji family.  
  
Then he decided he'd go find Umi, she might know where he could get a place to stay. He noticed a phone book on the kitchen counter and he searched until he found Umi's family.  
  
Ferio wasn't at all surprised to see that Umi lived in a much bigger house than Fuu's. He could tell Umi had money by the way she carried herself. He rang the door bell and was greeted by a doorman, again, it didn't surprise him.  
  
"I'm here to see Umi," Ferio said.  
  
The doorman nodded and then called for her she almost tripped down the stairs. She gave Ferio a great big hug.  
  
"I'm so excited that you're here! I almost can't believe it!" Umi cried, sounding a lot like Hikaru.  
  
"It's nice to see you too." Ferio said plainly. "I was wondering if he knew where I could find a place to stay. See I'm stuck here."  
  
Umi took his hand and led him into the parlor room. "Sit, tell me everything."  
  
Ferio sat and told Umi his long and sad story. Umi was silent for the entire story and then she sighed.  
  
"Well I can let you stay in my family's cabin, but it's quit a hike up there. So you can also take my old winter car too." Umi said.  
  
Ferio smiled, "thanks. Oh, and merry Christmas."  
  
Umi giggled, "oh wow! It's actually Christmas Eve... I'm sorry to say I didn't know you were coming so I didn't buy you anything."   
  
Ferio laughed. "That's ok."  
  
"I'll get a cooler and fill it with food stuff for you to take. Can't spend Christmas without Christmas cookies!"  
  
Ferio sat on the couch while Umi got him the food. He had bought Fuu a present. He still had it inside his bag, he didn't have the guts to give it to her now. He had left the white rose in the snow outside her house. He'd dropped it when he saw Sam and Fuu together.  
  
"Alrighty I had the cook put the cooler in the back of the car and here are the keys to the car and to the cabin and a map on how to get there." Umi said.  
  
"Thanks Umi," Ferio said as he took the keys and the map.  
  
"And merry Christmas," Umi added.  
  
Ferio left out the back door and got into the 4x4 Umi had lent him. He returned to Fuu's house and collected his stuff. Then he started the drive up to the cabin. He listened to Christmas Carols all the way there humming but not whole heartedly.  
  
  
Fuu met Sam at the cafe where he had already ordered them both hot chocolate. She sat down at an indoor table with him.  
  
"Hey baby," she said with a smile.  
  
"Fuu, I've been thinking lately." Sam began.  
  
Fuu's smile began to fade, she knew what he was going to say next.  
  
"And I want to ask you to be my wife," Sam said as he opened a ring box in front of her.  
  
She still wasn't smiling. She was afraid to say yes, her emotions were going crazy. She felt so attracted to Ferio, it was like finding an old happy part of her. Even if Ferio had always said her eyes were so sad, she always felt happy and warm around him.   
  
"No." She said softly. "I can't marry you just yet... Not with these... These feelings swimming around in my heart and mind."   
  
He looked shocked, and then angry. "What do you mean? What feelings?" He growled.  
  
"I don't know Sam... There are so many different feelings. I just need to get it all straight."   
  
"I still don't understand." Sam replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I have some feelings for Ferio. Old feelings that came back. It doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for you. Really Sam." Fuu said as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"It's either all or nothing. I don't have time to dance around with your feelings."  
  
"Please, it doesn't have to be this way." Fuu pleaded.  
  
"Me or him. One or the other. I'm a jealous man." Sam replied.  
  
Fuu got up and left the table. "I need to clear my mind." She said before tearing out of the store.   
  
She got in her car and went to Umi's house. She always gave good advice.  
  
Fuu found Umi rapping presents in her room.  
  
"You're lucky, I already rapped yours," Umi said.   
  
"Why did you wait till the last minute?" Fuu asked as she wiped a cold tear from her cheek with the sleeve of her sweater.  
  
"I work better under pressure. Now what's your problem chika?"  
  
Fuu sat down on the edge of Umi's four poster bed. "I have feelings for Ferio. And Sam asked me to marry him. And I said I couldn't because I still had to think about everything. And he says it's all or nothing..."  
  
"He was always a dumb jock. That's a line from that awful song." Umi grumbled.  
  
Fuu laughed. "I actually like that song... Or liked I don't like it quit as much any more."  
  
Umi snorted, "darn right."  
  
"What's your advice oh brilliant one?" Fuu asked.  
  
The wheels in Umi's head began to turn. "Could you do something for me?" Umi asked. "It would give you time to clear your head, and do me a big favor."  
  
Fuu nodded, "anything."  
  
"I need you to go pick something up for me." Umi replied.   



	5. five

The Only Gift  
  
Written by: FuuMegami   
Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own Fuu and Ferio ::huggles them:: I just obsess over them and what not.   
  
Chapter Five  
  
Ferio arrived at the cabin and let himself in. He flipped on a light switch and was surprised to see the room had furniture and even a Christmas tree in the corner.  
  
He threw his bag down on the couch and went sat on the bed. He decided to lie down for a bit, maybe take a nap. Even though it was Christmas he felt a lot more down than usual.  
  
  
Fuu arrived at the place Umi had told her to go. It was a cabin in the woods, she was glad to get there, the snow was getting heavy. She parked outside the cabin, all she had to do was go in and get the star for Umi's tree...  
  
She put the key in the lock and turned it, as she did she glanced towards the window and was surprised to see that the light was on. She decided to enter with caution. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Hello?" She called in a small voice.  
  
Ferio sat up, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Fuu's eyes widened. "I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
"Umi sent me here, I needed a place to stay." Ferio replied.   
  
Fuu closed the door behind her, but kept her scarf coat and gloves on.  
  
"It's your turn," Ferio said as he stood up. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I had a fight with Sam. Umi sent me here to get the star for her tree and all." Fuu replied.  
  
"But she already had a star on her tree at home." Ferio said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Oh no. Oh no no no no...... I get what Umi's doing and it's no." Fuu said as she turned around.  
  
"Fuu, have you looked out the window lately?" Ferio asked with a grin as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't but on my way here it was snowing." Fuu replied.   
  
She opened the door and realized the snow she had seen before was nothing compared to the heaviness of what was now.  
  
"Oh no...." Fuu moaned as she closed the door.   
  
"Ah well the snow will let up soon and you can go back home and you and Sam can make up." Ferio said as he shrugged.  
  
Fuu nodded slowly. "Yeah..."  
  
"You know I left to give you space and all. But I must say, fallowing me here is sneaky. Did you also know that the snow storm was coming?" Ferio said with a grin.  
  
"No. It was all Umi's doing. She is so sneaky." Fuu replied as she threw her gloves onto a chair.   
  
Ferio shrugged.   
  
"I really need to go see Sam," Fuu said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, and you're stuck here with me, what a damn shame." Ferio grumbled.  
  
"Exactly." Fuu replied. "I really wish you hadn't come in fact. I wouldn't have any problems with Sam if you hadn't come."  
  
"What did *I* do?" Ferio snapped.  
  
"You complicated things by coming here." Fuu replied quietly.  
  
"Yeah well you haven't exactly be a bowl of peaches. I gave up Cephiro for you, I gave up a woman who would have gladly ruled by my side. I gave it ALL up just for you." Ferio said as he plopped down on the couch. "I gave it all up."  
  
Fuu tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat. "I uh..."  
  
Ferio stood up and grabbed his coat. "I can't stay here with you." He opened the door and despite the frigid cold and the awful blinding combination of snow and wind, he went out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"It's too cold for him to be out there," Fuu whispered.   
  
She looked over at the chair where her gloves where, and hers lay on top of his.  
  
She bit down on her lip, he didn't know much about snow, he didn't know anything about it in fact, Cephiro didn't have snow.   
  
She grabbed her own coat and both their gloves and went out into the cold herself. Once the door was closed behind her she realized that she couldn't see Ferio the wind was whipping the snow around too much.  
  
"Ferio!" She called.  
  
There was no answer and that scared her.  
  
"Ferio-chan!" She yelled despite how her throat hurt from the cold. "I'm not coming back," Ferio replied, he wasn't quit yelling so one would assume he wasn't too far from where Fuu stood.  
  
"Please," Fuu pleaded. "You could die out here."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." He replied.  
  
"No, no please come back inside," Fuu pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Ferio came into view. "It is a bit chilly out here huh?"  
  
Fuu gave him a big straggling hug around the middle.   
  
"You plan on squeezing me to death and burying me in the snow?" Ferio joked.  
  
Fuu laughed and let go. "Let's get inside."  
  
Ferio nodded and the both went the 10 feet back to the house. Fuu took off her coat and went over to the stove.   
  
"I'll make us some hot chocolate to warm us up." Fuu said as she sniffed.  
  
Ferio shrugged. "If you want to."  
  
Fuu stuck out her tongue and Ferio laughed. He still felt way to nervous around her. Like she couldn't make up her mind wether she hated him or wanted to kiss him. It was very confusing to say the least.  
  
When she was done making the hot chocolate she sat down. She handed him a mug and then let her eyes meet his.  
  
"We need to talk." Fuu said finally.  
  
Ferio nodded. "I should start by saying I'm sorry I came here and messed up your life."  
  
Fuu shook her head. "No, I should start and I should say, I'm sorry I let your love slip between my fingers. You and I, Ferio-chan, you gave me that feeling of pure joy. I'd never had that before and didn't find it again. Until now."  
  
Ferio moved closer. "All I ever wanted was to be with you, not to cause you pain."  
  
"Shhhshh," Fuu said as she held a finger to his lips. "This is the part where you kiss me."  
  
Ferio grinned and pressed his lips against hers. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pushed her closer still. She was soon in his lap with her arms around his neck.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Ferio asked.  
  
"I love you. I trust you. What more do you want?" Fuu asked.  
  
Ferio smiled, "I love you too."  
  
  
They made love together in the cabin despite the weather and everything else, at that moment in time, nothing else mattered.   
  
When Midnight rolled around Ferio reached for a ring box on the night table.  
  
"Hououji Fuu, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Ferio asked, full of fear and hope.  
  
Fuu smiled, "I can see you're scared I'm going to say no." She put her hand oh the side of his face. "But my answer is.... Yes!"  
  
Ferio kissed her right then and there without another word.   
  
Fuu grinned, "and I have a gift for you."  
  
Ferio blinked, "what is it?"  
  
She put a hand on her bare stomach. "A baby. Our first baby."  
  
Ferio smiled. "So, will we live happily ever after?"  
  
"Of course, we deserve a happy ending." Fuu replied.   
  
  
A month later Fuu and Ferio married, 8 months after that Fuu gave birth to a blonde haired gold eyed baby girl. And then they set out to make sure their happy ending, was happy, but not really and ending.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
